Reto I (L) HarMusic Nadie como tú
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: One shot participante del reto I Har Music. qué efectúa el grupo Harmony Hasta La tumba. Gracias por leer


**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados, son de JK Rowling. La Historia sí es mia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadie como tu<strong>_

—Espera-

El grito proferido por Hermione Granger alerto a los transeúntes. La castaña con las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, el cabello sujetado a una media coleta, del cual hebras rizadas se escapaban, sus pantuflas de conejo, su ropa de dormir.

Su mirada suplicante.

Harry Potter se detuvo, los hombros caídos, el cabello azabache muy revuelto, las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, la mirada perdida.

No volteo a verla.

¿De que servía? si ella lo había ignorado, le había lastimado el corazón.

—Por favor…Escúchame

El ruego en la voz lastimada y ronca por el llanto, hizo que Potter con la mirada vacía volteara a verla.

—¿Para qué?—Le pregunto, su mano izquierda fue directo hacia su mejilla roja por el golpe recibido segundos atrás.

—Para decirte cuanto…cuanto…Cuanto…-su voz se quebró, no podía decir palabra alguna. Se obligó a acortar el camino que la separara del ojiverde.

—Me lastimas Hermione—la voz del ojiverde carente de emoción alguna.

—¿Te lastimo? ¿Yo te lastimo?—La incredulidad se reflejaba en su rostro. Ahora que estaban a la par, ella tuvo que alzar su vista para seguir viéndolo. Él tuvo que agachar su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

—Si, Lo haces. No necesito recordarte como.

Ella no dijo palabra alguna, el aliento de el, se mezclaba con el suyo. Podía ver perfectamente la piel de Harry, las mejillas recién afeitadas, las motitas cafés que siempre tenían sus ojos, aunque de lejos no se notaban.

—Recuérdame como Harry, Dime como te lastimo.

.

.

.

_"Nadie como tú para hacerme reír._

_nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí._

_nadie como tú es capaz de compartir_

_mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir."_

Hermione con 23 años vivía en Hogsmeade, el pueblo que es enteramente mágico. Alli tenía un despacho del cual ejercía su labor como abogada. Llevaba ya dos meses que renuncio al ministerio, sentía que era demasiada presión por parte del Wizengamot. Los magos de tan alta estima, dudaban de sus capacidades, y ella se empeñaba a realizar todo lo mejor posible.

Pero desde que hubo un altercado con los inefables y los Aurores, donde Hermione se vio en un dilema sobre ayudar a su mejor Amigo Harry (auror) o a su novio Ronald (inefable). No pudo con la presión que ejercía el ministro de magia para con ella, renunciando así a su puesto de trabajo.

Sin embargo, el renuncia solo fue un escalón más para triunfar, puesto que estaba más cerca de la gente y manejaba su propio despacho. Ayudando a seres indefensos.

Ella en este momento se encontraba sentada tras unas torres de papeles, es así como Harry Potter la encontró.

—Toc, toc ¿Puedo Pasar?—inquirió el ojiverde, la cazadora oscura, los pantalones de lino y la camisa a juego, era el uniforme de todo auror.

—¡Harry! Claro, pasa.—La sorpresa de la castaña fue evidente, con un ligero movimiento de varita las torres de papeles desaparecieron dando espacio para que el ojiverde se sentase.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Cómo estás?

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron divertidos.

—Tú primero—Señalo Harry.

—En realidad no hago más que acomodar algunos papeles—la castaña se encogió de hombros, mientras su mano izquierda masajeaba su hombro derecho—y tu ¿cómo estas?

El ojiverde desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros—bien

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, la voz de Harry estaba apagada aunque el dijera que se encontraba bien, dudaba de esa respuesta.

—En serio Harry, no me mientas.

Harry la miro a los ojos. El silencio le dio la respuesta a Hermione. Conocia a Harry desde que ambos tenían 11 años y llevaban más de 12 siendo amigos. Ella sabía todo lo que el ojiverde había pasado en su infancia, De igual manera conocía sus temores, sus alegrías, sus silencios.

—Él aun no te habla ¿cierto? — Potter pregunto acercando su rostro hacia la castaña. Granger miro sobre el hombro de Potter enfocándose en la pintura que tenía en su despacho.

—Me odia

La respuesta dicha por Hermione en susurro, confirmo los temores de Potter. Ronald Weasley es demasiado rencoroso como para perdonar a su novia.

—Lo hace—confirmo Potter—también a mí.

—¿Qué hicimos mal Harry?

La pregunta de Granger tomo desprevenido a Harry, el ojiverde estaba entretenido en memorizar las facciones de Granger, como sus ojos almendrados, su nariz respingada, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus labios perfectos.

El corazón de Potter saltaba cada vez que veía a Hermione con otros ojos.

"Idiota es como tu hermana"

Se regañó mentalmente, tragando saliva para evitar que el pulso se descontrolase y Hermione escuchara el latir de su corazón

Pum, Pum, Pum.

—Nada, no te culpes Hermione. Ron no entiende que tú no pudiste defenderlo por más que quería. Además es la culpa de él, fue su error. No tuyo.

La castaña se mordió el labio, evitando que un quejido lastimero saliese.

Harry se levantó, rodeando el escritorio se acercó hasta su amiga, sin pedir permiso la abrazo. Recordó la primera vez que la consoló, abrazándola cuando Ron se besaba con Lavender Brown.

Hermione se sintió reconfortada, los abrazos de Harry siempre le ayudaban a calmar sus angustias y penas. Lástima que no pudiese tener a Harry las 24horas del día con ella.

_"Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_

_de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz._

_tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_

_el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._

_solamente tú lo puedes entender_

_y solamente tú te lo podrás creer."_

Harry Potter vivía en el valle de Godric, donde antaño vivió con sus padres. Ahora que su nueva casa a unas cuadras de donde sus padres murieron, estaba totalmente terminada, podía admitir que cada desvelada valió la pena.

Sintió un golpe en la espalda y no se sorprendió de ver a Hermione detrás suyo.

—Señor Potter, la cena esta lista.

La carcajada de Harry aumento al ver a su castaña amiga, vestida de mandil, pero la tela manchada de harina, al igual que las mejillas, mentón y cabello de Hermione.

—¿Te burlas de mi Potter?—La falsa acusación de la castaña aumento su risa— no probaras mi comida— sentencio dando media vuelta e ingresando a la cocina.

—Lo siento Hermione…En verdad lo siento, pero te veías tan mona

El ojiverde fue tras la castaña, abrazándola de espaldas. Aun así, el latir de Potter comenzó de nuevo, sus manos encajan en perfección con las caderas de su amiga, la cual se balanceaba para deshacer el abrazo.

La castaña por primera vez sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Era ilógico, pues su tonto corazón no notaba que se trataba de Harry.

Pum, pum, pum

—¿Me perdonas?

El aliento de Harry golpeo su oído, la castaña se estremeció de dicho acto.

Su voz salio temblorosa cuando dijo: — Te perdono Potter.

Harry sintió sus labios ensancharse con una sonrisa, misma que Granger no noto al estar de espaldas.

_"En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._

_solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán."_

Hermione Granger estaba nerviosa, desde hace un mes dictaron sentencia a Ron, en Azkaban. Hoy era la primera vez que lo veía.

Ronald Weasley apareció vestido con un traje de Rayas. Su rostro estaba sin expresión. Hermione no comprendió porque su novio realizo tal acción.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — fue la pregunta que realizo el pelirrojo sin molestarse en sentar. —Vete, no te quiero ver. Lo nuestro se terminó.

Al instante Hermione sintió como su mirar se perdía entre la pared grisácea. Ron desapareció de su vista, siendo llevado por el guardia.

Sus ojos se nublaron, su voz quiso gritar ¿por qué?

Pero Hermione temblorosa, miro por última vez el lugar vacío, y salió de Azkaban con la mirada perdida.

Harry la esperaba en la salida. Al verla en ese estado, supo que no todo salió bien. Ron era egoísta, hacia sufrir a una mujer maravillosa.

Él se acercó cauteloso a su amiga, ella alzo su vista, las lágrimas brotaron cuando sintió el calor reconfortante de Harry entre sus brazos.

El ojiverde simplemente se permitió ser su paño de lágrimas.

_"Nadie como tú para pedir perdón._

_nadie como tú valora esta canción._

_nadie como tú me da su protección,_

_me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor."_

Los meses transcurrieron, Hermione olvido su dolor gracias a Harry. Sin embargo una pequeña flama de ternura se convirtió en una llama de amor. Hermione no creía que fuera capaz de amar a Harry. Ella lo veía a él como su compañero, su paño de lagrima, su mejor amigo.

Pero allí estaba, ese Pum, pum, pum. Cada que le sonreía, cada que le miraba, cada vez que el simplemente en silencio se comunicaba con ella.

Mas la castaña orgullosa, no permitía que sus sentimientos se reflejaran. Estaba equivocada al amar a Potter.

Craso error, porque Potter la amaba a ella.

_"En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._

_solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._

_ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_

_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán."_

Era de noche, Harry había ido a la casa de Hermione, era el dia de películas. Tanto Hermione como Harry, quienes crecieron en el mundo muggle, disfrutaban de vez en cuando de una buena película.

A veces se turnaban la casa y las palomitas.

Todo empezó normal, Hermione tenía listo el televisor, Harry preparaba las palomitas. Hermione hablo de su día de trabajo, Harry le conto como se topó con Oliver Wood e hicieron un mini partido de Quidiccht con sus compañeros.

Más un momento, solo un momento de debilidad fue lo que Potter demostró, al acerca su rostro al de una dormida castaña, que cansada del agotador día, se durmió en los brazos de su amigo.

El sonido de voces al fondo, la respiración lenta y pausada de Granger, los labios entreabiertos

Y el corazón desesperado por mostrar cuanto la amaba.

Las bocas se juntaron, los labios se sincronizaron. Potter estaba en el cielo, Granger estaba soñando con el cielo alcanzado.

Mas Hermione abrió los ojos, asustada miro los ojos cerrados de Harry, la invasión suave de la lengua de Potter. No se permitió pensar, se rindió ante el beso.

Ambos se demostraban con el beso lo que su corazón anhelaba.

Sin embargo, el cerebro embotado de Granger despertó.

El sonido del televisor, se opacó con el grave sonido del chocar de una palma con la mejilla.

_"Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan_

_para que se hagan realidad los sueños que_

_soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir_

_hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir."_

—¿Quieres recordar cómo me lastimas? Pues bien te lo diré — El ojiverde se acercó más aun hacia la castaña. Todas las personas veían incrédulas la escena.

—Me lastimas con tu indiferencia, con tus sonrisas coquetas, con el movimiento de tus caderas. Con tus labios carnosos, tu mirada brillante, tus risas, tus alegrías. Me lastimas porque te amo. Te amo desde que tengo uso de razón, te amo pero no sabía decírtelo, te amo y soy cobarde, te amo y soy egoísta. Te amo y te odio por amarlo a él. Te amo y te quiero para mí. Solo para mí.

La castaña se tiro a los brazos de él, sollozando con fuerza.

—Idiota, idiota mil veces idiota— le golpeo el pecho, se lastimo los puños y al final lo apreso en sus brazos.

Tomo el rostro de él, sin pedir permiso, le beso.

El ojiverde estaba sorprendido, ¿Que había pasado?

La castaña al no sentir respuesta por parte de el, abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo—susurró— Te amo desde que tengo uso de razón, te amo pero no sabía decírtelo, te amo y soy cobarde, te amo y soy egoísta. Te amo y me odio por creer que lo amaba a él. Te amo y te quiero para mí. Solo para mí.

El ojiverde sintió que su corazón latía desbocado

Pum, pum, pum.

Mas poniendo atención ahora se escuchaba otro corazón, latiendo a su mismo ritmo

Pum, pum, pum.

_"Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender_

_que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará."_

_._

_._

_._

La castaña y el ojiverde, se casaron cuando ella tenía ya 24 años, habían pasado por muchas situaciones, por muchas alegrías y tristezas. Como cualquier noviazgo tenían peleas y reconciliaciones.

El ojiverde amaba las reconciliaciones.

Sin embargo, ahora retrocediendo el tiempo, en los recuerdos se vieron a sí mismos.

Dos niños que cruzaron solo unas palabras

_**—Soy Harry Potter.**_

_**—¡Caracoles hervidos! Eres Harry Potter, yo soy Hermione Granger.**_

Comenzando así una historia de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
